Skye Blasterson
Skyler Oscar Blasterson, a.k.a. Skye, was a Dojo Duelist created by Frest. He is a blonde man in a green and black jacket, and wears heavy metal gauntlets and a headband. Background First Dueling Career: In the very beginning of his story, Skye and his older brother, Garth, ran away from home after his mother started losing control (due to a Blackwatch assassin murdering their father). They travelled Cier, with Skye learning the art of the con and Garth learning how to fight (while inventing the Photon Gear). One day, a wanted poster of a masked woman named Sorrona popped up, so Skye and Garth set out to find her, determined to collect the hefty reward. Upon discovery, Garth confronted Sorrona, but was ultimately bested and killed. Devastated, Skye adopted the Photon Gear and set out to learn to fight. He travelled all over Cier, battling against many duelists. He won some, he lost others, but in the end, he truly did improve. Eventually, he found Sorrona again and the two fought until Skye ultimately showed her mercy. The man she worked for, Fables, appeared and fought Skye himself, ultimately killing the Gauntlet Gallant and banishing his body to another realm. Second Dueling Career: Skye was revived by a ditzy inventor named Plexia. They, along with five other people trapped in that realm, searched for a way back to their respective worlds. With a bit of help from Cecil, Sorrona, and Misty back in Cier, Skye managed to get a hold of Garth's Journal and learn what he needed to know about his family's legacy. With that knowledge, he and his friends escaped the realm. Reunited with his friends in Cier, Skye takes on Fables one final time, this time rising victorious. Skye continued to wander Cier and duel opponents, but just couldn't get the same rush as before. He strayed from dueling and began to pursue one of his greatest interests--business. With his friend Cecil, Skye opened up a candy shop in Northern Highgate. After some decent success, Skye discovered that owning this shop was his true calling, so he hung up his gauntlets for good. Nearly a year after his dueling career, Skye met Casey Mann, and her younger brother, Block, who both had interests in becoming duelists. Skye reluctantly agreed to help them. Just a few days later, in the Coquo Desert, Skye, Casey, and Block found fresh wreckage of an alien ship, containing Chisan Quackers and Verana. Offering a place for the duck and fairy to stay, Skye now juggles his shop, training his friends, and being a good host all at once. Weapons/Powers: Skye possesses Photon Equipment, complete with the headband (that detects the brain waves he emits) and gloves/boots (that respond to said brain waves). These gauntlets can shoot explosive blasts and create shields, but their biggest feature is the ability to absorb shock and convert it into stored energy. When the equipment reaches maximum energy capacity, Skye activates "Photon Shift". This ability allows Skye to absorb light and shape it into any solid form he wants to for a limited time. Near the end of his second dueling career, Skye accidentally ate a few grains of his RICE and acquired the ability to produce a blinding flash whenever struck. He never had the chance to use it. Personality In the beginning of his duelist career, Skye was cocky, arrogant, and full of himself, sparing no opportunity to have a little bit of fun. All his adventures have humbled him down significantly, and while he may still be cocky, it's all in good fun. Skye is now much more responsible and mature, respecting his peers a lot more than before. His old habits do arise frequently, not to mention a few bouts of existential crises, but in the end, Skye has become a much more pleasant person to be around. Trivia * Skye Blasterson is Frest's first duelist, along with Fables and Chisan Quackers. * Skye and Avelon were a couple for some time, before Skye's drift from dueling ultimately had him break up with her. Source http://www.hyunsdojo.com/community/viewtopic.php?f=48&t=15333 Category:Duelist Category:Inactive Category:Green Category:Black Category:Comics